The Uchiha Heir
by SirLancelotKo7
Summary: The tale of Sasuke Uchiha's lone son. Please read and Review, it helps greatly. Rated T for Violence and Foul Language Future Chapters


Hey all,decided to write a Naruto story. It is based in the time after the show. Enjoy and keep in mind I'm still a rookie at this. Read and Review to help me understand what you like and dislike.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all non-Oc characters are not my property.

* * *

Prologue

Sasuke Uchiha stood over a woman who was giving birth. His medical ninja were busy making sure everything went fine with the delivery. In a few minutes, that felt like forever, Sasuke held his new baby boy. The boy's mother smiled and her last word before going limp was "Daisuke." Sasuke took the crying baby and looked him over. Sasuke smiled, he had finally gotten the son he had needed. The medics are astonished by the child. He was born with the same curse seal as Sasuke except it spreads all over his back. He is to be the new heir to the Uchiha name. In two years his training begins.

Chapter One Part One: Remembrance

Daisuke was now six, his training is cruel but effective. He has mastered the first level of Sharingan and the Fireball Jutsu. His mind and body are scarred by the memories. This did not affect his teacher. Sasuke was cold and often pitted him against ninja he can't fight. Such a battle wass against Suigetsu. This battle goes horribly, for both. Daisuke was being cut up by Suigetsu, who was toying with him, but the curse mark activated through Daisuke's fear and pain. Daisuke's body was enveloped in black markings that originated from his back. Daisuke used a fireball jutsu that was astonishing. Suigetsu tried to retreat but the massive fireball caught him in the back evaporating him in an instant. After that point Sasuke never used any other trusted ninja. All the battles were designed to test him and make him accustomed to using the curse mark.

His training continued and he was still learning to control his curse mark. To train him, Sasuke told Jugo to instruct him. Jugo was a kind friendly teacher, the one person in his life who cared aboout him. The connection was originated from the Curse Mark. Both having been born with this power they understood the other's pain that much better. By the end of Jugo's training, Daisuke was twelve. He had control over his curse mark. Also he had made his only friend. Jugo was amazing to him; he treated him as an equal and a friend. His training was then passed back to Sasuke.

After two jutsu practices a dull roar can be heard through most of Sasuke's compound. Sasuke was ablaze, his son was not a lighting element. His greatest jutsu almost all were lightning. It was during this time that Daisuke made his move. He ran from his quarters taking out all the ninja in his path. Just at the exit of the compound Jugo was waiting for him. Jugo looked him in the eyes and said "I can't let you leave." Daisuke replied by going into a cursemark state, covered by black markings and his eyes filled by darkness. He activated the sharingan and charged. Jugo rushed forward not risking his killer instinct but realized his fatal mistake as his throat was slashed open. Daisuke sprinted away tears streaming, he had just killed his only friend. Just before the sharingan left his eyes it flashed a different appearance briefly.

Chapter One Part Two: Back to Reality

Daisuke is now fourteen, He awakens from his memories to the sound of approaching feet. He notes that there is only one person and takes his chances. He sprints out of his shelter and confronts a female ninja wearing the headband of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The ninja stops at the sight of this ragged boy who stepped in her path. Her white eyes signify her as a Hyuuga clan member. Her outfit a sign of Anbu Black Ops. She smiles at him and kneels before speaking in a soft voice, "Hello. Are you in need of aid?" Daisuke looks puzzled by her kindness, he quickly nods and looks into her face. She gasps quietly. She had noticed his features, those of his father. She speaks quickly, "Please come with me to Konoha, The Hokage may want to meet you. She grabs his hand and leads him off towards Konoha. He does not resist, even if he may be the son of an S-Ranked Missing Nin.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please reveiw and tell me what you think.


End file.
